I have been blind
by serenades of sorrow
Summary: song-fic. On a special evening Sakura asks Sasuke to dance with her... SasuSaku


I have been blind

I don't know what has gotten into me for coming to this prom. Oh yeah, I remember. Sakura. She wouldn't stop begging me until I agreed to come. For one single hour, not a second longer. And here I am, surrounded by all these people, especially those unnerving girls who are asking me to dance with them. I don't want to dance. I don't even know why I am here. I just need Sakura to see me, so she knows I kept my promise and showed up. Then I can leave and go home, going to sleep or doing some training, I don't know. But I can't see her anywhere. Where the hell is she? __

Naruto, who is standing right beside me, is looking for her too. "Tonight I'm going to dance with Sakura!", he proclaims and I roll my eyes. Sakura has never shown any interest in him. Instead of chasing after her, he should turn around to see that Hinata, who has been following us, or better _him_, for the whole evening is standing right behind him. She is nervously twitching her fingers, probably trying to gather her courage and ask him for a dance. 

Speaking of which, there comes another fangirl. I know her from classes but never bothered to memorize her name. "Sasuke-kun!" she says with a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Would… would you like to dance with me?" 

"No, thanks." I reply calmly. I'm tired of this. While she turns away from me, probably fighting back the tears, I search the room for a hint of her pink hair. Nothing. Instead I discover Kakashi-sensei somewhere near the bar, probably drinking enough to make an ass out of himself later. It's happened before, and chances are that he will end up trying to convince a completely embarassed Iruka to dance with him _again_. Well, if I have to stay that long, things will at least not get boring. A drunken Kakashi is always fun to watch, though I'd never admit that. Hell would freeze over before I'd let a laugh escape my lips. 

"I'm booooored!" Naruto whines. He is really starting to piss me off. This evening is awful enough without having to put up with this loud-mouthed idiot. "Where's Sakura-chan? I want to dance!" 

"Oh, for god's sakes, dance with Hinata before she follows you for the rest of the evening!" Okay, that came out a little different from what I wanted to say. But at least he finally noticed her. She heard what I said and is blushing deeply. 

Naruto grins broadly at her. "Oh, hi Hinata! Didn't know you were here too!" 

"T-These are official festivities, the whole Hyuga f-family is here." she replies while fidgeting with her dress nervously. Indeed I catch a glimpse of Neji's white eyes. He looks just as bored as me. That makes me feel a little better. At least I'm not the only one who's not having fun. 

Naruto scratches his head. "You know what, Hinata? Sasuke is right, I'm bored. Do you wanna dance with me?" 

The poor girl looks like she's about to faint. I am actually surprised that she managed to nod, and I'm pretty thankful for that too. At least I got rid of Naruto for a few minutes. I watch them as they try a decent waltz. Naruto is far too clumsy and Hinata… well, she is just staring at her feet. I can't keep myself from smirking in amusement. 

Then I catch a familiar color. Pink. I turn my head to the side slightly and when I discover Sakura, my eyes open wide. Is that really Sakura, my teammate Haruno Sakura?! She is… beautiful. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight

I've never seen you shine so bright

I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance

They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance

I have never seen that dress you're wearing

Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes 

I have been blind

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She is wearing a tight, red dress and her pink hair is framing her face, soft curls barely touching her bare shoulders. I can tell that I'm not the only one who is staring at her in disbelief. I see the longing stares of the other guys in the room, even from inappropriate people such as Kakashi. She looks at least 5 years older. I never knew she has grown into such a beautiful woman. When I first met her, she was still a child. 

Her eyes find mine and she approaches me quickly. Before she adresses me, she gives me a bright smile and I feel my heart skip a beat. What's going on? Why is she making me feel so... strange, all of a sudden? "Sasuke-kun! I'm glad you kept your promise." 

"Hn. Sure." I mutter, feeling like a complete idiot. "You- you look lovely." Okay, I don't know where that came from. I never thought I'd hear myself say something like that to a girl. But somehow it just felt right at this moment. 

She is blushing slightly before giving me another sweet smile. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." 

Someone I know from school is tapping her shoulder and asks her to dance. I feel jealousy raise within me, but before I can interfere, she says: "Thanks, but not right now. Maybe later." 

She stands beside me and watches Naruto and Hinata dance. "Hey, since when does Naruto know how to dance? He and Hinata make a cute couple, don't you think?" 

I just shrug, it's an old habit I can't get rid of. God, she's making me nervous. She so pretty. I have never seen her eyes shine like that, I have never before wanted to touch her so badly. Hell, I'd even… 

"S-Sasuke-kun, you don't have to, but would you like to… dance with me?" 

…dance with her. Before I can think it over, I hear myself say: "Yeah." 

She takes my hand and pulls me to the dancefloor, where all the other couples are dancing. Damn, I don't even know how to dance. I usually don't care what other people think, but I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of _her_. But she is acting so naturally when she places one of my hands on her waist and softly tells me that it's easy to dance and I just have to follow her movements. 

At first I feel stupid, trying hard not to step on her toes, but quickly I get a hold on this dancing thing and she smiles at me contently. For the first time I realize that her eyes are green. "I am glad that you came, Sasuke-kun." she mutters. "And thanks for dancing with me." 

"Hn." I should have thought of something better, but I can't really think when she is smiling at me like that. 

"This is such a wonderful evening." Without a warning, she leans in closer to me, placing her arms around my neck. At first I feel helpless, but then I place my hands on her back and draw her closer to me. They are playing a slow song and instead of dancing we just sway back and fourth, being so close to each other that it almost frightens me. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek

There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be

But I hardly know this beauty by my side

I'll never forget, the way you look tonight

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Why am I still here? I should be running away instead of enjoying the warmth of her breath against my neck and her body pressed against mine. I hate being close to anyone. I never wanted to be. I am scared of other people, scared of getting too attached to anyone. This is wrong. But it feels so right, so good. 

I softly touch a lock of her pink her, letting it slip through my fingers. 

I have been blind. Why didn't I see how beautiful she is before? Why did I always ignore her? I draw her closer to me and whisper softly into her ear: "You look gorgeous tonight." 

She releases her hold on my neck for a moment to pull back and look into my eyes. "Sasuke-kun, I-" 

I lean in and place a chaste kiss on her lips. I don't know why I did that. I don't know what's wrong with me today. I don't know why I suddenly find her so irresistable. The faint blush on her cheeks is making her even more attractive. She is giving me another smile that makes my knees feel weak, and whispers: "Even if you change your mind tomorrow, I want you to know that… I love you." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight

I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing

I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side

And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away

I have never had such a feeling

Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No, I won't change my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I know that I will never forget the way she makes me feel tonight. Our friendship, even though I never let her see that I considered her a friend, has grown into something else. Something stronger. I cannot deny that, not today, not ever. 

I am not sure whether I love her. But I want to be with her. Instead of giving her an answer, I kiss her again, and I feel this wonderful, tingling sensation in my stomach. 

No matter where my path leads me... I never will forget the way she makes feel tonight. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek

There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be

But I hardly know this beauty by my side

I never will forget, the way you look tonight

My lady in red (I love you.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

O W A R I 

+++++++++++++++++++

Uh! My first songfic! What do you think? BTW, the song is called "Lady in Red" from Chris DeBurgh. Beautiful song, I just had to write this after hearing it. Please review and tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Want more? Want me to give up writing? Just REVIEW please! 


End file.
